International Music Festival 34
|withdraw = | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |vote = Each country awardes 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |null = |winner = "Dear Life" |pre = 33 |nex = 35 }} International Music Featival 34, often referred to as IMF #34, was the 34th edition of International Music Festival. It was held in Denmark. As Australia won the previous edition but is unable to host the contest as it must be held on the European continent, the IBU got into talks with other countries to find a hosting nation for the competition. Australia won the competition with Delta Goodrem's "Dear Life". Australia became the first country to win twice in a row. Furthermore, they beat their previously set highscore of 218 by 2, making its the Australian act with the most points to date. Location Denmark is a Scandinavian country in Europe. The southernmost of the Nordic countries, it is southwest of Sweden and south of Norway, and bordered to the south by Germany. The Kingdom of Denmark is a sovereign state that comprises Denmark proper and two autonomous constituent countries in the North Atlantic Ocean: the Faroe Islands and Greenland. Denmark has an area of 42,924 square kilometres (16,573 sq mi), and a population of 5.7 million. The country consists of a peninsula, Jutland, and an archipelago of 443 named islands, of which around 70 are inhabited. The islands are characterised by flat, arable land and sandy coasts, low elevation and a temperate climate. After having won the previous edition, Australia isn't able to host the contest as the IBU stated that the contest shall be located in Europe. Therefor, SBS agreed on a shortlist of the following nations: Algeria, Denmark, Ukraine, Czech Republic, Switzerland. The Algerian broadcaster Canal Algérie already doubts accepting a possible offer due to budget cuts and an already on-going national selection resulting in less money available. On May 6, the IBU revealed that SBS and DR agreed on a cooperation regarding the up-coming edition. Copenhagen, the capital of Denmark was the host city for the 34th edition. The venue choice for the contest was Parken Stadium, a football stadium in the Indre Østerbro district of Copenhagen, Denmark, built from 1990–1992. A total of 35,000 spectators saw the show live from within the stadium. Telia Parken is a football stadium in the Indre Østerbro (Inner Østerbro) district of Copenhagen, Denmark, built from 1990–1992. It currently has a capacity of 38,065 for football games, and is the home ground of FC Copenhagen and the Denmark national football team. The capacity for concerts exceeds the capacity for matches – the stadium can hold as many as 50,000 people with an end-stage setup and 55,000 with a center-stage setup. Telia Parken has been announced as one of 13 host venues of the UEFA Euro 2020. It will host three group stage matches, as well as a round of 16 match. Bidding phase Key }} Host venue Format The competition consisted of two semi-finals and a final. The ten countries with the highest scores in each semi-final qualified to the final where they joined the host nation Denmark as well as previous winner Australia and the remaining top 6 countries Ukraine, Czech Republic and Switzerland. Semi-final allocation draw Participating countries Fourty-five countries have confirmed their participation. The Faroe Islands and Montenegro are returning after a one-edition absence as well as Lebanon, while Andorra, Belgium, Cyprus, Finland, Italy, Malta, Netherlands, San Marino, Slovenia, Spain and Turkey have announced their withdrawal from this edition. Returning artists Emin already represented Azerbaijan in the 17th and 33rd editions. Tolvai Reni represented Hungary in the 19th edition. Viktorija Loba once agan represents FYR Macedonia after previously doing so in the 22nd edition. Dua Lipa returns to represent Kosovo after being their entrant in the 32nd edition. Tal already represented Monaco in the 10th edition, Morocco in the 13th and Algeria in the 18th and 21st edition. Ronan Keating represented Ireland in the 1st and 2nd edition. Faydee took part in the 18th edition for Lebanon. Marina Kaye returns to the contest, having represented Monaco in the 27th edition before. Results Full semi-final results including televoting and results from the individual jury members were released shortly after the final. Semi-final 1 Algeria, Australia and Denmark voted and performed in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Czech Republic, Switzerland and Ukraine will also vote and perform in this semi-final. Final Scoreboard 'Semi-final 1' 'Semi-final 2' 'Final' '12 points' Other countries : Further information: List of countries in the International Music Festival Countries that are active members of the International Broadcasting Union (IBU), are also eligible to participate in the International Music Festival. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. TBD countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active IBU members * : SBS announced on April 29 that despite the win, the countries' future is yet undecided due to ongoing negativity for our appearance here which has caused low morale in our team. They also stated that a decision will be made on whether or not we will compete in IMF 34 and if Australia does compete in the contest, it will be done via an internal selection process. On May 6, SBS revealed that they wouldn't be missing the up-coming edition, selecting by an internal selection as already stated before. * : Despite having confirmed early and starting a national selection, YLÉ confirmed their withdrawal from the contest on 11 May due to lack of fundings. A return to the next edition is likely. * : RTÉ revealed that the country would withdraw as given on March 21 that there are more stressful problems in the country right now than participating in the contest. A return hasn't been ruled out. Although, on April 2nd, the country announced their provisional participation to this edition's contest. * : RAI said on April 14, that if Alessio Bernabei wouldn't be scoring a top six result, the country would take a one-edition break. On April 30, RAI announced that the broadcaster would be taking a one-edition break. * : LTV stated that a decision will be taken after the semi-final result is known. They did yet say that a participation is likely and potential money for a national selection has been raised as well. * : MPT declared on March 20 that the method of selection is still unknown. However, a national selection is unlikely due to former poor results with having elected a participant by public. * : NRK announced on March 20 that due to undergoing changes in the broadcasting management the country would skip the 34th edition. Incidents Other awards 'Barbara Dex Award' For the first time ever in the International Music Festival, the Barbara Dex Award was introduced and is a humorous award given to the worst dressed artist each year in the contest. Voting and spokespersons # Kenza Farah # Elena Croitoru # Gabriela Gunčíková # Nadine Coyle # Alexandru Foitoş # Elly V # Ronela Hajati # Samra Rahimli # Dragana Mirkovic # Maor Levi # Lynda Woodruff # Xherdan Shaqiri # Birgit Oigemeel # Elif Demirezer # Najoua Belyzel Jean-Baptiste Maunier Viktor Király Carole Samaha Kristel Liseberg Elena Risteska Debrah Scarlett Justs Sirmais Lidija Bačić Elena Temnikova Stefanie Heinzmann Emilie Esther Aleksandar Čović Poli Genova Natalia Kills Nikos Ganos Kostja Ullmann Nolwenn Leroy Inga Jankauskaitė Dominika Mirgova Nina Žižić Mia Diekow Tamta David Carreira Indira Edilbaeva Dami Im Nathalie Saba Alyona Lanskaya Zoë Straub Ragnhildur Steinunn Jónsdóttir Jamala External links * Forum Category:Editions